It is known to design such a link as a housing containing an unlocking mechanism whose keyhole is accessible from the outside, with the door ajar to the extent permitted by the engaged link, through the gap then existing between the door leaf and the door post. Such an arrangement enables the lock assembly to be installed without penetration of the door leaf to facilitate the insertion of a key.